Time Heals All Wounds
by Lia Jax
Summary: For millennia Ratchet has been haunted by the memory of the femme he left behind on Cybertron. The only way for him to deal with his painful past may be to confront it face to face, whether he wants to or not. TF: Animated. RatchetxArcee
1. Ghosts of Yesterday

_**Author's Note: **I originally hated Transformers Animated because I grew up with G1. I mean, I was really kinda mad when it came out. I still adore G1 and will always view it as the best TF continuity, but I have to admit that TFA has grown on me and I've come to appreciate it for being its own universe. When I saw the episode "Thrill of the Hunt" I absolutely fell in love with the Ratchet x Arcee pairing, so I just had to start writing this. If you've never seen "Thrill of the Hunt", you might want to youtube it before reading this. _

_Also, since I'm so hardcore G1, I will be using some of the ideas from that continuity: energon (I haven't seen this yet in TFA, correct me if I'm wrong), spark bonding and sparklings. __I'll let you know if I decide to use anything else.__ And before anyone jumps in and yells at me, I'm intentionally placing the Autobots on the Ark. I just can't bring myself to have them living anywhere else. _

_Since TFA is an ongoing series, this story may not follow it's storyline exactly.  
_

_For those of you currently reading my other story, "Identity", don't worry! I'm still working on it diligently! I just needed to get this one started so it was out of my head and "on paper"._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers!_

**Attention: **I have decided to give in and have the 'bots living in the abandoned factory like in the series. I have rewritten the first paragraph to reflect this, but nothing major in the story has been changed.

**Chapter 1 – Ghosts of Yesterday**

The storm that raged on outside the Ark sent sheets of water pattering over the outside hull of the massive space cruiser, filling the medbay with the soft and constant prattle of rain. Ratchet let out a heavy sigh. He'd spent the better part of this rainy day organizing various drawers and cabinets of tools, and he was relieved to be almost done with the mundane task. The Autobots were preparing to move their base of operations from the Ark to an abandoned automotive factory within the city and the CMO had refused help in packing up his medical equipment. As a result it had taken him longer than anyone to get ready. A sharp 'whoop!' from down the hall startled him and he glanced up to see Sari sprint past the medbay door followed shortly after by a laughing Bumblebee. The yellow 'bot was carrying a mech-sized squirt gun, obviously fully intent on soaking the young human until she begged for mercy. He shook his head. Only a couple of kids would play _inside_ with a _squirt gun_ on a rainy day. There was the sound of a struggle and then metal on metal as the door to her room slammed shut.

"Hey! No fair! You can't hide in there forever you know!" Bumblebee's voice rang out down the corridor in the shrill tone he only used when he was upset, which was actually pretty often. Ratchet chuckled. He'd never let anyone else know it, but he was fond of those two. Sure they drove him absolutely haywire most of the time, but their youthful playfulness and innocence were refreshing to the battle-scarred medical officer.

He shook his head and turned his attention to the last of the tools that needed to be sorted as the comical antics continued just outside the doorway. There was a _whoosh_ as Sari's door opened and then the sound of playful screaming and…water. _A lot_ of water. Ratchet sighed. Prime would hang the two of them out to dry if he discovered that they'd recreated Lake Erie in one of the main corridors. He rose to his feet, his tired joints creaking loudly in protest.

"You two better clean up that mess before Optimus gets back!" He bellowed as he crossed the medbay. Once he reached the doorway he poked his head out into the hall. "You hear me?"

Bumblebee was standing in the middle of the corridor with an amused expression plastered on his face plates. Sari, who was now wearing a raincoat in an attempt to shield herself from the mech-sized water blasts, was running circles around his feet, squirting him with her human-sized water gun. The tiny streams of water splashed harmlessly against the armor on his lower leg and he laughed.

"Look at this, Ratchet! She thinks this thin vinyl armor will keep her dry!" He bent down and teasingly poked her in the side before letting her have another blast of water. She squealed and fell onto her backside.

"Hey! Ratchet, tell him to quit being so mean to me!" When she didn't get a response she looked up at the medic. "Ratchet?"

He didn't hear her. The moment he had stuck his head out into the hallway he had spotted Sari's raincoat. It was an odd and beautiful shade of fuchsia. _Incredible._ All these millennia and he had never come across that exact shade again until now. He was paralyzed by the sudden pang of guilt that struck him. His fuel pump sputtered and his breath froze in his intakes. All of his servos felt like they were melting into puddles of energon. He continued to stare straight ahead, feeling the environment around him fade into the ether as his mind threatened to take him back to that day…

He was brought back to his senses by the sensation of a small, warm hand placed softly on the side of his leg. He looked down at Sari's worried expression.

"Are you ok, Ratchet? You're acting funny…even for you."

He grunted, "I'm fine. Which is more than I can say for the two of you if you don't get this water cleaned up_** pronto**_." He folded his arms across his chassis and smirked at them. "Means now."

He didn't stick around to hear the grumbling as the pair went to find the mech-sized towels in the supply room. He turned and strode back across the medbay to his pile of tools. He dug to the bottom of the pile and extracted a laser scalpel replacement coil. His hand froze, hovering over the box that was the coil's destination, as his mind wandered back to that fuchsia…

He could still see her face. He could picture it perfectly. The smooth flex-metal that flawlessly covered her delicate features. The deep purple lips that had held him captive each time she spoke, especially when she had said his name. And the optics. Those beautiful, almond-shaped optics whose deep, velvety blue had entranced him from the moment he saw her. Arcee. He'd thought about her every day since they parted ways on Cybertron all those millennia ago. These were not happy memories though. Each time he thought of her, the memory of what he'd done to her, how he'd damaged her, invaded his processors, making him wish it had been his memory core that had been wiped instead of hers. He would never forgive himself.

"Ratchet?" A low, gentle voice interrupted his thoughts, startling him and causing him to jump.

"What is it? I'm busy!" He whirled around to find himself face to face with Optimus Prime. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, Prime."

Optimus was frowning. He placed a heavy hand on the medic's shoulder. "Are you alright? You stood there stock still for a good eighty astroseconds."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "You stood there and watched me for eighty astroseconds?" Optimus shrugged. Ratchet sighed and dropped the coil into its designated box. "Yea, I'm fine."

* * *

The corridor that led to Ratchet's quarters seemed twice as long as usual. He was in desperate need of recharge and he hoped beyond hope that he'd get a decent night's rest tonight. But he knew that the astrosecond he closed his eyes, the strange dream sequences would begin. For the past few nights he had been haunted by nightmares that woke him out of a deep recharge in a state of terror. This was not uncommon, however, and the medic knew this bout of night terrors would come to end and he'd have a few orns of solace before the next one.

He finally reached his door and raised a weary hand to punch in his access code. The door slid open gently and he trudged into his quarters. He stood still for a moment, his optics sweeping over the interior of the rather large room. Though his recharge berth, visible in the next room through the doorway, beckoned to him invitingly, the whole place seemed so empty. He sighed. He hated night time. It was always so… lonely. It was also the time when old memories were most volatile. He crossed the spacious living area, and entered his recharge room. Slowly, he sank down onto his berth and, a few astroseconds later, offlined his optics.

_Suddenly he was lying flat on is back, sprawled out on a hard surface. He groaned and painfully opened his optics. A blurred slender figure stood over him, silhouetted against a bright white light. As he propped himself up on one elbow, the figure bent down. Her face came into focus and Ratchet gasped. She smiled warmly at him and covered his hand with one of her own. She lifted the other to gently touch the side of his face, stroking it lightly with the backs of her fingers. He sat completely still, convinced that if he so much as rotated a gear she would vanish. Suddenly the expression on her faceplates turned to one of sheer terror as the horizontal surface they were sitting on became vertical. They were falling now, suddenly plummeting through a dense cloud of cool mist. He was reaching for her desperately._

"_Arcee!" He activated his directed magnetic fields and locked onto her, but it was too late. She had disappeared into the mist. "No!!" The ground was suddenly in front of his optics and he hit with a loud crash. _

Ratchet bolted upright and looked around the room wildly. He was sitting on the floor next to his recharge berth, his intakes cycling air at an alarming rate and his spark fluttering in its casing. He groaned and painfully climbed back up onto his berth, rolling onto his back. This had to stop.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I hope some of you enjoyed the first chapter. Stay tuned for chapter two!_


	2. Thinking of You

_I finally finished chapter two! I'm very sorry for the long wait. I went through an extended period of writer's block. Hopefully, no one is too angry with me. For those of you reading my other TF story, "Identity", don't worry. I promise I'm working on it!  
_

_Please refer to the author's note in chapter one for information regarding this story._

**Attention:** I have decided to have the 'bots living in the abandoned car factory afterall. I have rewritten a small part of chapter one as a result, but it is a very small change.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers. They are the property of Hasbro et al.

**Chapter 2 - Thinking of You  
**

The dim light from a single lamp cast shadows across the noble features of the blue and white mech who sat hunched over at a large desk. He raised two fingers to his faceplates and pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed aside the data pad he'd been studying. The reports from the outer rim were getting worse by the orn. Numerous terrorist attacks had been reported in neutral territories and a space bridge had been destroyed, undoubtedly the work of crafty Decepticon cells. Ever since the discovery of Decepticon troops on Earth, more and more of them had been making their collective presence known throughout the galaxy. He'd have to send out even more troops to bolster the Autobot ranks in those locations, thinning the defenses on and around Cybertron. The whole situation was becoming eerily similar to the beginnings of the Great War all those millennia ago.

His troubled musings were interrupted by the sound of two quiet but confident knocks resounding across his office. He looked up to see a slender figure standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the bright corridor lights outside.

"Ultra Magnus, Sir. Lieutenant Arcee, Cybertronian Military Intelligence, reporting as requested, Sir." The figure stood at attention, staring straight ahead.

Ultra Magnus stood. "Enter."

She strode into his office and resumed her attentive stance in front of him, bringing up a hand in salute. He returned the gesture.

"At ease, Lieutenant." He sat back down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Thank you, Sir." She sat down in one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk and continued to stare at him expectantly.

The mech let a breath cycle through his intakes as he prepared to jump right into the reason why he'd summoned her to the Elite Guard headquarters. He wasn't going to insult the intelligence officer by making small talk.

"Lieutenant, I'm reassigning you."

An almost imperceptible frown crossed her faceplates. She said nothing, however, so he continued.

"I know the outer rim is the hot spot for Decepticon activity right now and our need for intelligence officers there is paramount…" He paused briefly. "However, our recent trip to the planet Earth has revealed some rather troubling information." He paused again to let her speak.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I thought that there was already a group of Autobots stationed on that planet to deal with the Decepticon presence."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "That is correct, Lieutenant. However, we discovered something more than just a few Decepticons while we were there." He leveled his gaze at her. "Something that was not included in the report." Her optics widened slightly.

"The Allspark landed on Earth." He said bluntly. Now her optics were noticeably wider and her mouth hung open as he continued. "It was believed to be destroyed, but as it turns out, small shards were actually scattered throughout the area. This will undoubtedly attract more Decepticons. I need to know that I have a highly trained, highly dependable intelligence agent there to help keep a sharp optic out for increased Decepticon activity as we struggle to recover all of the Allspark fragments." He met her optics and stared at her intently. She merely nodded, still processing the unbelievable piece of information he'd just revealed to her. He went on.

"You will join Optimus Prime's team on Earth in the city called Detroit." He reached into his top desk drawer and extracted a data pad. "Everything you need to know about your assignment is on here." She took the data pad from the commander's hand and then returned her gaze to his, awaiting further instructions.

"You will be leaving in twenty-eight cycles. Report to the main hangar for departure." He stood. "That'll be all, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." She stood and saluted before pivoting sharply on her heel and walking briskly out of his office.

Ultra Magnus' optics followed the retreating form of Arcee until she turned down the hallway and was no longer visible. He let out a sigh. That femme had certainly been through the Pit for the sake of the Autobot cause. When her memory core had been wiped during the Great War in an attempt to delete vital access codes, the higher ranking officials of that time had wanted to discharge her into a rehabilitation ward. It was the young medic who inadvertently performed the memory wipe that had fought for her military status. He'd risked his own career to ensure that Arcee was reprogrammed and retrained so she could remain in the Elite Guard Intelligence Agency; even getting into shouting matches with higher ranking medical officers, demanding a guarantee of her release back into active duty.

The commander sat back down and leaned back into his chair. Arcee had worked hard to regain her military status, despite her memory loss. It had been an uphill battle for the femme the whole way, but she had never lost her determination or ambition. If he could trust anyone with this assignment, it was her.

* * *

The soft rolls of distant thunder drifted into Arcee's audio receptors as she sat in her temporary quarters, reading through the contents of the data pad Ultra Magnus had given her. In just a few cycles she'd be leaving for Earth. As her sharp CPU methodically sifted through the information, she became increasingly more interested in this strange organic planet. The creatures there had a similar body plan to that of mechanoids, but they were significantly smaller and made up entirely of organic compounds. Incredible.

She tapped a small symbol on the screen and a list of names appeared. She thoroughly read through the personnel data files. Apparently, this small space bridge maintenance team had proven themselves to be quite the band of capable soldiers. She read each of the profiles, learning as much about her new comrades as she could. She let out a soft gasp when she got to one name in particular. Her optics remained frozen on the screen. She felt her spark flutter softly in its casing and she absentmindedly raised a hand to lightly touch her chest plates. Ratchet. He was her earliest memory. The first thing she remembered was looking into his optics. His strong hands had rested heavily on her shoulders as he asked her if she was alright. She would never forget the pained expression on his face plates when she revealed to him that she remembered nothing.

Arcee let out a sigh and placed the data pad on a nearby nightstand. She laid down on her side and stretched out on the berth, staring out the window, but not really watching the storm that was picking up outside. She let her CPU take her back to that day. Not something she was often willing to do…

_The mech standing before her squeezed his optics shut and and tightened his grip on her shoulders. She was confused. _Who is he? Who am I? _She frowned and the mech looked her in the optics, studying her for a moment before speaking._

"_My name is Ratchet. You're name is Arcee, honey. You've been in an accident and-" His words were cut short by a mortar blast that hit way too close for comfort. He immediately pulled her in close to him as he pressed her against a nearby wall, effectively shielding her from the flying shrapnel with his own body. She whimpered and clung to him desperately. He tightened his arms around her._

"_It's ok, Arcee. Everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here." His voice was a low rumble in her audio receptor. He kept a strong arm wrapped around her as he began leading her away from the loud explosions. His optics continuously swept the area for danger as they picked their way through the rubble of collapsed buildings. Why was this happening? Why were there so many loud noises? She was limping. Why was she limping? She looked down to see that one of her legs did not match the other. In her distraction, she stumbled over a large chunk of twisted metal, crying out as she fell. The mech swept her into his arms before she hit the ground. Holding her close to his chassis, he easily carried her over the rough terrain. _

"_Hold on, Arcee. We're almost there." She buried her face in his chassis, clinging to his armor and whimpering at the terrifying scene that surrounded them. How had she ended up in such a terrible place?_

_After what seemed like an eternity, he slowed his pace and she could hear voices calling out and the sounds of approaching footsteps. _

"_Ratchet! Why didn't you call in for support?!" Arcee turned her head to see a flustered-looking mech approaching them. She clung even tighter to Ratchet. Behind the mech was some sort of make-shift building with strange symbols painted on it. _

"_My internal comm system got knocked out," Ratchet explained hurriedly as he approached. The strange mech frowned at him. "It's a long story. Listen, this is that intelligence officer I was sent out after."_

_The mech studied Arcee. "What happened to her? She take a hit to the leg?"_

"_And then some. Let's get her inside and I'll explain." Ratchet carried her into the building where there were many more strangers inside. __She looked about the room with wide optics. __Some of them laid on berths while other 'bots stood hunched over them.__ Others walked briskly about, barking out orders. Ratchet took her into a back room and laid her gently down onto a hard berth. He began examining her, hooking her up to strange equipment and shining bright lights into her optics. He was gentle though, and Arcee was glad this mech was with her. _

_The stranger-mech moved in to work on her leg. She whimpered and pulled it away from him, reaching up to cling to Ratchet. He gently pushed her back down onto the berth. "It's ok, Arcee. He's going to help." She looked at him worriedly. "It's ok." He touched the side of her face and she nodded slowly, stretching her leg back out for the other mech to look at. _

"_We're going to have to put her out for this." The stranger-mech raised a strange device up to her face and she frowned._

"_NO!" Ratchet whirled on the mech, sending the device crashing to the floor. _

_The mech flinched and then looked at him incredulously. "You want her to be awake for this, Ratch?! Are you out of your mind? It'll hurt like the Pit!"_

_Ratchet growled at the mech before mumbling something and turning to a nearby cabinet. He pulled out a small vial and a long thin needle. "Arcee, I have to give you some anesth…er...medicine to make you go into recharge for a little while, ok? We need to work on your injuries." She frowned, but nodded slowly. Ratchet had been nice to her. Why would he hurt her now? He tipped the vial and filled the needle. He then placed a hand on her forehead and gently tilted her head to the side, exposing the sensitive wiring in her neck. She didn't even feel the needle go in. Her optic shutters grew heavy and she felt herself slipping into recharge. Ratchet kept his hand on her forehead, softly stroking the flex metal there with his thumb until she was completely under. _

Arcee jumped when she heard the sound of a group of mechs out in the main corridor talking and laughing loudly. She sat up and rubbed at her optics, surprised to find droplets of optical lubricant on her fingers when she pulled her hand away. She hadn't realized that she had been crying.

She stood and walked over to her window. The early memories, few though they were, were painful. Ratchet was the only bit of happiness present in any of them. Few orns had passed where she didn't think of him. She had always wondered if she'd ever see him again. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she rested her head against the window frame. The storm had passed and the Cybertronian sky was alive with brightly twinkling stars. She realized the direction in which her window was facing, and looked off to where Earth would be if it were visible from this galaxy. She let out a small sigh and wondered what he was doing right at that moment.

* * *

"FRAG IT ALL TO THE PIT!" Ratchet let out a howl as he clamped one hand over the other, trying to stop the flow of energon coming from the gash he'd just created with his laser scalpel. "Son of a glitch!" He should have known better than to try and recalibrate the piece of equipment when he was so recharge-deprived. One careless slip of his hand was all it took to nearly slice off one of his digits. He wove a mumbled tapestry of profanity as he picked up a small arc welder and began to close the wound.

"Is everything alright in here, Ratchet?" Prowl's placid voice drifted across the newly built medbay. Though the sound of Ratchet bellowing was not an uncommon occurrence, he decided he'd still check in on the grouchy medic.

"Fine," Ratchet grumbled. He finished welding and set the tool down on a nearby workbench. He turned to face the mech, an irritated tone present in his voice. "Is there something you need, Prowl?"

The ninjabot sighed. "No. I was merely checking to make sure you were ok, Ratchet. It's what comrades do."

The medic's expression softened. "I'm sorry. Just a little on edge that's all."

"It's alright." Prowl smiled softly. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Touché." The mech grinned. "I received a distress call from Sari-" A look of concern immediately washed over the medic's features, but Prowl held up a hand and chuckled. "She said she heard a noise in her closet and that she needed me to check for someone called 'the boogie-man'."

The two 'bots laughed and Ratchet shook his head. "Sure is interesting having her around, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Prowl grinned. "So what's your excuse?"

Ratchet sighed. Obviously the ninjabot wasn't going to drop the subject. "Can't seem to get into recharge tonight, that's all. Uh…old war wounds flarin' up."

Prowl studied him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, then. Goodnight, Ratchet."

"Goodnight." He watched the mech walk down the hallway of the 'bot's newly acquired base of operations. He knew Prowl didn't believe him and was grateful that the mech hadn't pressed the subject further. He looked around the medbay, realizing that there wasn't much he was going to get accomplished in his exhausted state. With a heavy sigh he walked towards the doors, turning the lights off on his way out. Maybe he'd go for a drive. He turned down the corridor and made his way to the base's main doors. He transformed as soon as he was outside and began to drive in the direction of the city limits. He drove for nearly two joors, barely noticing the sky scrapers and high rises slowly becoming houses and small apartment buildings. Before he knew it, he was on the Southern bank of Lake Erie. He transformed into his bipedal form and slowly walked to the water's edge. Away from the city lights, the stars and moon shown brightly overhead, their reflections dancing on the rippling surface of the lake.

Now in this peaceful solitude, he could allow his mind to wander back to the reason he hadn't been able to get into recharge the past few nights. She was still on his mind. The strange dream sequences and feelings of unease had increased significantly in the past few days. Why? He let out a shaky breath as he looked up into the night sky. He pinpointed the area where Cyberton was located and stared at it intently. He supposed it was too much to hope that she might be looking toward Earth at that very moment.

* * *

_Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but no flames, please. _

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter one! I really appreciate it. _

_Stay tuned for chapter three! _


	3. We Meet Again

_**Author's Note:** Attention to all my readers! In case you didn't see the notes at the beginning of chapters one and two, I rewrote part of chapter one, but it was only a slight change. I decided to give in and have the 'bots living in the abandoned automotive factory after all. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!

**Chapter 3 – We Meet Again**

The main hangar was a bustle of activity the morning of Arcee's departure for Earth. An entire fleet of shuttles was being prepped to transport troops to various stations in the outer rim. Platoons of Autobot soldiers stood in parade formation next to their respective troop carriers. Loud bellowing voices echoed around the cavernous building as squad leaders barked out orders and called roll. Work crews were busy loading the cargo holds of each shuttle with crates full of equipment and weapons as pilots and flight crews performed final inspections on each space craft.

Arcee's stride was steady and purposeful as she made her way through the flurry of activity, occasionally nodding to a familiar face. When she reached the far wall of the hangar she saw the small shuttle that was to be her transport to Earth. The pilot stood at the base of the entrance ramp, hands clasped behind his back, looking out over the sea of 'bots in front of him. He caught sight of the intelligence officer out of the corner of his optic and turned to face her fully as she approached. When she stopped in front of him and saluted, he returned the gesture before giving her a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. I trust you're ready to depart?"

"Yes, Captain."

He nodded and stepped to the side, allowing her to pass up the ramp first. Once inside the small space craft, she took a seat behind the co-pilot's chair and fastened herself in.

"It will be just a couple of breems yet, Lieutenant. " She nodded in acknowledgement as the pilot and co-pilot took their respective seats and began the process of obtaining clearance for takeoff.

Arcee turned her head and looked out the viewport, letting her optics sweep over the busy hangar. She leaned forward when she noticed a small group of medics walking past the shuttle. A sad smile began to slide its way across her faceplates. She rested her head against the viewport's frame and the medics slowly dissolved from her vision as her optics went out of focus…

_Arcee's optics fluttered open slowly. She shuttered and unshuttered them a few times to clear the blurriness from the edges of her vision. Where was she? She turned her head to the side. A blue and black femme lay on the next berth over, deep in recharge. Arcee frowned and slowly turned her head to the other side where a mech lay with various tubes and wires running from his body to multiple pieces of boxy looking equipment. She sat up slowly and looked about the rest of the room. She was still inside the building with strange symbols. Where was Ratchet? She whimpered softly when she realized he was nowhere in sight. Had he left her?_

_She jumped as the mech next to her suddenly made a sputtering sound. A shrill beeping was emitted by the machinery he was attached to and Arcee heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. She dropped back down onto her berth, curling up into a ball and covering her optics with her hands. _

"_He's destabilizing!" An alarmed female voice called out. "We're going to lose him!" _

_More harsh sputtering. _

"_Not on my watch!" _

_Arcee peeked between her fingers when she heard Ratchet's voice. He was leaning over the sputtering mech. _

"_Help me get his chest plates open!" There was a soft hiss and then a bright glow shone from within the mech's chassis. Ratchet immediately reached a hand into the open chest cavity and motioned for the stranger-femme to back away. "Hands off!" _

_A fraction of an astrosecond later a bright white light flashed from within the mech's body. _

"_Nothing." The stranger-femme was looking at the monitor. _

_Another bright flash. _

"_Still nothing." Her voice was shaky._

"_Come on, you fragger!" Ratchet's gruff voice was laced with worry._

_Yet another flash._

_Suddenly the monitor's shrill beeping ceased. Arcee uncovered her optics and gaped at the scene in front of her. Ratchet's hand was plunged deep inside the mech's chest cavity. He was staring intently at the monitor, a deep frown etched on his faceplates. Several astroseconds passed before he slowly extracted his hand and let out a long breath. _

"_You did it!" The stranger-femme smiled broadly at him. _

_Ratchet grunted as he closed the mech's chest plates. His hands moved up to the mech's throat and Arcee heard quiet clinking sounds as the medic's fingers worked on something not visible from her angle of observation. After a moment he withdrew his hands. He looked the mech over before glancing back up at the monitor one more time. _

"_Keep a close optic on this one. If his condition changes let me know immediately."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

_After adjusting some of the tubes connected to the mech's body, Ratchet turned toward Arcee and saw that she had awaken. He immediately knelt down next to her berth, a warm smile spreading across his faceplates. "Hey there, soldier. How ya feelin'?"_

_She sat back up slowly and stared at the no longer sputtering mech. Ratchet followed her gaze. "Don't you worry about him. He'll be okay."_

_She met his optics with an awestruck gaze. "You saved him."_

_He grinned at her and felt his face flush. "I..uh…it's my job." His voice trailed off as he sat on the edge of her berth and reached down to examine her leg. "Can you bend it for me?"_

_She slowly bent her leg a couple of times, guided by Ratchet's steady hands. _

"_Looks good. It'll get ya to the med center at least. They'll rebuild it for ya there. Make it good as new." He smiled at her and a shy smile spread across her faceplates as well. _

_He suddenly averted his gaze and his cheerful expression slowly began to fade. He shuttered his optics as he cycled a breath of air. _

"_Arcee..." He looked back at her now worried expression and took her small hand into both of his own. "I need to tell you what happened out there on the battlefield today." He paused for the briefest of moments and as he opened his mouth to continue, a loud siren somewhere outside interrupted his pained explanation. _

_Ratchet's optics snapped up in time to see a panic-stricken mech burst through the doors. _

"_Alpha squad just took a huge hit! They've got a lot of casualties! We need every available field medic to roll out __**now**__!" The mech turned sharply and disappeared through the doors. Various mechs and femmes sprinted out behind him. _

_Ratchet's grip on Arcee's hand tightened. "I have to go, Arcee."_

_Her optics widened in terror. "No! Ratchet, please don't leave me!"_

_He looked up and motioned to a nearby femme who walked over and stood next to Arcee's berth. _

"_This is Nurse Theta, Arcee. She's going to make sure you get back to Iacon safe and sound."_

"_No! Please don't go!" She clung to his arm. "I'm scared." Tears of optical lubricant began to streak down her faceplates. _

_Ratchet squeezed his optics shut as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "You're going to be okay, honey. I promise." _

_He let go of her and looked up at the nurse. "Don't you let her out of your sight, you hear me?" _

"_Yes, Sir."_

_He gently unwound Arcee's trembling arms from around himself as he stood. The nurse sat in his place, wrapping her own arms around the terrified femme. _

_Ratchet bent down and cupped Arcee's face in his hands. "Be brave for me, soldier." He softly stroked the side of her face before reluctantly turning and sprinting out the door to catch up with the others. _

"_Ratchet!" The nurse's arms tightened around her, trying to calm her down. She squeezed her optics shut as she turned and sobbed into Theta's shoulder armor._

A loud whine filled Arcee's audio receptors, increasing in intensity, as the shuttle's main thrusters came to life. She shook her head and blinked her optics. The hangar was mostly empty now, save for a few smaller shuttles near the front. The ceiling had opened revealing a bright blue Cybertronian sky.

The pilot turned in his chair to look at her. "Here we go, Lieutenant." He flashed her a grin.

She smiled and nodded back at him as the shuttle gently lifted off from the hangar floor.

* * *

"Hold still, you little glitch-head." Ratchet grumbled quietly as he began removing a badly dented piece of plating from Bumblebee's shoulder joint.

"Well, I can't help it- OW!" The yellow 'bot jumped and squirmed again and the irritated medic shoved him down roughly onto the med berth, pinning him by his good shoulder. With his other hand he easily popped off the damaged plating. Bumblebee let out a surprised cry that was immediately squelched by the menacing glare in Ratchet's optics. "Okay, okay! Take it easy, Docbot. I'll hold still."

Ratchet let out a low growl before turning and walking over to his workbench. He set down the banged up piece of armor and took his seat, rummaging around for the tools he would need to complete the repairs to Bumblebee's shoulder. The yellow 'bot cringed and lifted his head up when the CMO began banging out the dents in his shoulder plating with a mallet.

"Easy on the paintjob, Docbot!"

Bumblebee squeaked and laid his head back down on the berth when Ratchet cast him a glare that said, "I'll use this on your faceplates next if you don't clamp your mouth components shut."

The angry doctor turned his gaze to the door when he heard the unmistakable sound of Optimus Prime's footsteps entering the medbay. The red and blue mech stood tall in the doorway, optics narrowed at the prone yellow Autobot.

"I know what you're going to say." Without sitting up, Bumblebee held up his hands in defense. "I can explain everything."

"Really?" Optimus crossed his arms over his chassis and walked over to stand next to the berth, looming ominously over the little 'bot. "Because I'd love to hear you defend your reckless actions today. How many times have I told you that street racing is strictly prohibited?"

"I know, I know! But that guy was askin' for it! You saw the way he revved his engine at me!"

Optimus was not amused. He cycled a deep breath before speaking again. "If this happens again I _will _take disciplinary action."

This is where Bumblebee usually would have laughed, but the look in his commander's optics told him he meant business.

"Yes, Sir." The little 'bot grumbled.

Without another word, the leader turned and walked over to his CMO, who had gone back to reshaping Bumblebee's shoulder armor.

"Our new officer arrives today."

Ratchet didn't look up at him. "Oh? Good. Maybe they can help keep these glitches in line." He turned the piece of plating over in his hands a few times, his sharp optics looking for any trace of imperfection in the armor's structure. He grunted in satisfaction and rose from his chair.

Optimus' optics followed the medic as he walked back over to Bumblebee and began reattaching the freshly repaired plating. Should he tell him? He sighed heavily and averted his optics. He knew exactly who was arriving today. Had Ratchet not confided in him about the memories that constantly haunted the medic, he would not have thought twice about revealing the identity of the new officer to him. But now he was torn.

"There ya go, kid. Good as new." Ratchet patted the young mech firmly on the back.

"The paint is still scratched!" Bumblebee whined as he surveyed the plating.

The medic whirled on him. "That's because it's going to serve as a _reminder _to **slow the frak down!**"

Bumblebee made a sputtering sound and shrank back away from him.

"When you've been accident free for exactly _two_ Earth weeks I'll repaint it for ya." He held up his fingers to emphasize the word 'two'. "Until then a simple 'thank you' will suffice."

"Thank you." Bumblebee squeaked.

Ratchet looked pleased, but the tone of his voice was still threatening. "You're welcome. Now get your sorry aft outta my medbay."

The yellow 'bot didn't need to be told twice. He hopped down off the med berth and trotted out the door.

Ratchet smirked to himself as he walked back to his workbench. He started slightly when he realized that Optimus was still standing there. "Something you need, Prime?"

The leader was silent for a moment. "…No, Ratchet. I was just wondering…" he paused, mulling over what to say next.

"Yes?"

"…if you wanted to come with us to pick up the new officer. We're rolling out to meet their shuttle in half a breem."

The medic had turned his back to him and was now working on cleaning up his work space. "Nah. I'll meet 'em when they get here." He waved a dismissive hand at him. "Go ahead."

Optimus frowned. "Alright, Ratchet." He turned and walked quietly out of the medbay.

* * *

Arcee felt the contents of her fuel tank churn when the pilot announced their approach to Earth. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Though she had always hoped that she would see Ratchet again, she had suddenly realized that he may not be as eager to see her. What if the mech she dreamed about every night saw her as nothing more than an old acquaintance? A past patient? Or worse…what if he didn't remember her at all? She sighed and gazed out the view port.

Her optics widened and she gasped as she looked upon the planet she would now be calling home. Earth was beautiful. A brilliant blue and green orb, hugged by swirling white clouds, floating against a backdrop of shimmering stars. She smiled at the sight, despite her anxiety.

She gazed on in wonder as the pilot maneuvered the small craft around the planet, heading toward the shadow of darkness that blanketed the other side. Arcee's smile widened as the blackened side of the orb was revealed, dotted with millions of pinpricks of light, camouflaging the planet against its starry background.

The descent through Earth's atmosphere was swift and smooth and Arcee was impressed with the pilot's skills. He landed the craft gently, barely even jostling the occupants.

"Here we are, Lieutenant." The pilot turned in his chair and smiled at her. "You're new home. We'll get your things out of the cargo hold while you meet your new comrades."

"Thank you." She returned his smile and began unfastening her harness. She silently scolded herself as her hands trembled and she struggled to unclasp the first buckle. The pilot frowned.

"Here…" He reached back and undid the harness for her. "You okay, Lieutenant?"

She felt her faceplates grow hot. "Y…yes, Captain. I'm just a little tired," She stammered.

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "You'll be able to get some rest soon, soldier." He rose from his seat and bounded down the ramp, followed by the co-pilot.

Arcee drew in a deep breath of air through her intakes. _Come on, Arcee, get a hold of yourself._ She slowly rose to her feet and walked to the back of the craft.

A few meters away from the shuttle stood Optimus Prime and his team, minus one cranky medic. Prowl stood silently next to his commander, hands at his sides. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were playing an irritating game of "who can shove harder", started when Bumblebee pushed past the green behemoth to stand in front of him. Bulkhead, of course, won when he shoved the little 'bot hard onto his aft.

Arcee cycled another breath and stepped onto the ramp.

Bumblebee opened his mouth to holler at his friend for denting his skidplate but immediately fell silent at the sight of the slender, curvy figure silhouetted in the doorway of the shuttle. His jaw dropped and he stared in awe as the figure walked steadily down the ramp and then directly towards them.

As her optics began to adjust to the dim light outside the shuttle, Arcee scanned the group of 'bots before her. Her spark sank when she realized that Ratchet was not present. She shook the thought from her mind as she stopped in front of Optimus Prime and snapped off a crisp salute. "Lieutenant Arcee, Cybertronian Military Intelligence, reporting for duty, Sir." She brought her hand down after he returned the gesture.

"At ease, Lieutenant." The commander smiled and then stepped to the side. "Let me introduce you to your new comrades. I am Optimus Prime. This is Prowl."

The ninjabot smiled and bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant."

"Bulkhead."

The large green mech also smiled kindly at her. "Hello, Ma'am. Nice to meet ya."

"And Bumblebee."

The little yellow one just continued to stare at her. Optimus frowned. "Bumblebee. Don't you have anything to say to our new officer?"

He finally came to his senses. "Hmm? Oh! Of course! Uh, nice to meet you."

Arcee chuckled softly and smiled at her new comrades. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to working with you."

Bumblebee spoke up. "If you need help picking out an alt mode for Earth just let me know! I'll point you in the direction of the coolest models!"

Optimus sighed and shook his head. Arcee only laughed. "Thank you, Bumblebee. I'll keep that in mind."

She looked back up at Optimus as he spoke to her once more. "You must be exhausted. What do you say we get to the base so you can get some rest?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir. That sounds like a good idea."

"Call me Optimus." He smiled kindly at the femme. "We're not exactly too concerned with military protocol around here."

She chuckled. _This will be a nice change._

* * *

Arcee stretched her tired servos as she transformed back into her robot mode in front of the Autobot…base? She frowned and cocked her head to the side. "This is your base?"

Optimus, who had transformed next to the intelligence officer, chuckled softly. "I know it's not your standard military installation, but it's the best we could do."

He and the others led the femme inside.

"I'll show her to her room!" Bumblebee declared excitedly.

Optimus cast the yellow 'bot an irritated glance. "No. I want you and Bulkhead to go and check on Sari."

"Why? She was fine when we left and Ratchet's been here the whole ti-"

"**Now.**"

Bumblebee squeaked. "Aye aye, Captin." He trotted off down the hall after Bulkhead, who hadn't stopped to question Prime's orders.

The two remaining mechs hadn't missed the soft gasp Arcee let out at the mention of Ratchet's name. A confused expression crossed the ninjabot's faceplates and Optimus averted his optics briefly.

"There's, uh, one more member of our team you should meet before you turn in, Lieutenant." Optimus met Prowl's bewildered gaze and sent him a silent message with his own optics. The ninjabot didn't need to be 'told' twice.

"I hope you recharge peacefully tonight, Lieutenant." He bowed slightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Her voice was steady but her optics belied the fact that her CPU was lightyears away. She had been just about to ask who Sari was when the mention of the medic's name had caught her off guard and sent her spark fluttering wildly within her chest.

Prowl walked off toward his quarters.

Optimus turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Follow me, please."

Arcee obeyed and walked slowly after the commander, not fully aware of just how many turns he took or how far they had walked before he stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face her. "I'm sure Ratchet would like to meet you." His spark fluttered nervously as she stared past him down the hallway. He couldn't read her expression.

"The medbay is just down on the left." He continued to study her face.

He almost flinched when she suddenly flicked her optics up to meet his. "Thank you. I think I will go in and…introduce myself."

Optimus watched her as she walked down the hallway and paused in front of the medbay doors. Not one to intrude on a private moment, he made a sputtering sound, almost like a cough, as he turned and walked back the way they had come.

Arcee stepped quietly into the medbay. Her entire body suddenly felt numb and she could no longer feel her feet hitting the floor as her optics rested on the red and white mech who sat with his back toward her on the other side of the room. Ratchet. Time seemed to stand still and her whole frame trembled as she slowly made her way over to him. When she had gotten within just a few meters of him she froze, suddenly terrified to get any closer. Her spark was performing a dizzying feat of acrobatics within its casing and she suddenly felt very lightheaded.

Ratchet didn't hear the soft footfalls that timidly entered the medbay as he sat at his workbench going over his inventory supply list. He lifted his head and tilted it a few times to each side, stretching out some of the cramped wiring in his neck. The medic lowered his optics again to resume his study of the data pad in front of him, but promptly froze when he caught sight of the blurred figure reflected in the polished metal of a nearby tool cabinet.

His fuel pump stalled. That slender figure. That fuchsia armor. It couldn't be. He felt his spark pulsating rapidly within his chest and he sat perfectly still, certain that if he so much as cycled a breath this beautiful specter would vanish into thin air, leaving him to be crippled by a flood of painful memories. The silence that befell the medbay was deafening, almost as if the universe itself were holding its breath for the sake of preserving the image reflected in the metal.

"Hello, Ratchet."

His spark nearly leapt from his chest at the sound of her voice. His hands began to tremble. It _was_ her. He quickly ran a self diagnostic to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating or…offline. He cycled a deep breath and slowly turned to face her, still terrified that she would disappear the moment he laid his optics on her.

He gasped softly as he took in the sight of the beautiful femme standing before him. She was just as lovely as he remembered.

Arcee shifted uncomfortably on her feet when the medic failed to respond to her greeting. Her face fell. He didn't remember her.

"H-hello, Arcee." Her spark leapt at the sound of Ratchet's voice saying her name.

She smiled softly at him and he thought for sure he would melt into a puddle of energon right then and there. He sat perfectly still, unable to do anything but stare at her.

Arcee bit her lip. Why was he being so quiet? He didn't look angry or bothered, but he didn't look happy either. Maybe he did see her as just a past patient. Her optics threatened to well up with tears but she blinked them back. She had to remain professional.

"It's good to see you again." Her steady voice masked her inner turmoil. _I can't believe destiny allowed our paths to cross again. If only you knew that I've thought about you every day since we parted._

He was taken aback by her flat tone. His spark sank. She remembered him…but he was nothing more than an old acquaintance. Of course. Why would she feel anything towards him? After what he'd done to her…he was surprised that she would even speak to him at all.

"It's good to see you again too." _If only you knew that at the end of every day I look toward Cybertron and tell you goodnight. _

"You look good." He mentally kicked himself. What a stupid thing to say. _You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid optics on._

"You look good too." She frowned slightly. The years since they'd parted had obviously not been kind to him. "Tired. But good." _You'll always be the most handsome mech in the universe to me, no matter what. _

An awkward and uncomfortable silence fell between them. Arcee shifted on her feet again and she averted her optics, suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting. Ratchet continued to stare at her.

"Um…" She cycled a shaky breath. "I guess I should go and…get some recharge." _I wish I could tell you how I feel._

"Yea." He cringed at the creaks his tired joints emitted as he rose from his chair. "I'll uh…show you to your room then." _I wish I could tell you that I've loved you from the moment I saw you._

He walked over to her on shaky legs, praying to Primus that she wouldn't be able to tell.

Arcee followed the medic out the door and down the hallway, fighting back the tears that threatened to run down her faceplates.

The tension between the two of them was painfully tangible as they walked the halls in silence.

Ratchet still couldn't believe that she was there. Mere centimeters from him. He had been fully prepared to put up with the unbearably painful memories and guilt for the rest of his existence, praying to Primus for her happiness. He had never expected to meet her face to face again. How would his tortured spark ever survive this? To be so close to her every day, fully facing the end product of the worst mistake he'd ever made in his entire career as a medic. He had destroyed her life. Stolen her memories. In a fraction of an astrosecond he had taken away from her everything that she was. She had to hate him. She had to. How was he going to cope with this?

He stopped in front of the room that had been prepared for her and hit a series of buttons on the newly installed access panel. The door slid open. "Here we are."

She nodded and stepped closer to the door, pausing on the threshold to look back up into his optics.

"Thank you." _If only you knew that I long to feel your arms around me again. _

He smiled sadly down at her. "Goodnight, Arcee." _I wish I could hold you close again and never let you go. _

"Goodnight, Ratchet." Her response was hurried as she spun on her heel and entered her room, immediately closing the door behind her.

Ratchet took a few steps back, caught off guard by her sudden retreat. He brought a hand up to his faceplates and let out a heavy sigh. This was not going to be easy. The CMO turned and walked slowly to his quarters.

Arcee leaned against the door, breathing heavily. Her optics stung and she finally allowed the tears to come forth. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to her berth, nearly tripping over the medium-sized crate that sat on the floor in the middle of the room. Someone must have brought her luggage in for her while she was in the medbay.

She sank down onto the edge of her berth, wiping at her optics. How could she have been so stupid? Spending who knows how many millennia pining for a mech that was barely aware of her existence. How was she going to survive this assignment? Ultra Magnus was counting on her. She couldn't let her emotions affect her performance, but she couldn't ignore them either.

She lay down on her berth and drew her knees up to her chest. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

_Oh, come on you two! Get over yourselves and start making out already! XP_

_Please review! No flames, please. Constructive criticism is always welcome. _

_Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You guys are amazing! I really appreciate it!_


End file.
